


Dr. Telford- Behind Closed Doors

by Breezy_Meadows



Series: Dr. Telford, MD [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, EFme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Want to know what was happening behind that closed door before Thea burst in?
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Series: Dr. Telford, MD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982176
Kudos: 12





	Dr. Telford- Behind Closed Doors

Y/N bid Lyla a good night and shut the front doors to the clinic, engaging the locks and security system. Like most nights, she spent the next half hour sanitizing every exam room. They had a janitorial crew that came in overnight most nights to deep clean every inch of the place but this was a medical facility where they saw sick patients constantly. Call Y/N ridiculous but she just wanted to make sure their working environment was clean.

Dr. Telford shut his computer off and stood from his desk. "Time ta go home." He muttered to himself as he closed the file on his desk and tucked it in a drawer. He stopped when he heard something faintly. He listened closely and realized it was music. Filip left his office and followed the sounds as he could hear it more clearly now. As he approached the one lit up exam room, he could hear Y/N singing along to the music on her phone. Quietly, he snuck over and looked inside. He rest a forearm high against the wall, leaning comfortably as he watched Y/N use sanitizing wipes on the small counter and sink in the corner of the room. She had her back to him and was dancing to the music. The good doctor was about to say something as a new song started but she started singing. He bit his tongue to silence himself.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! Gitchie-gitchie ya-ya da-da..."

Y/N felt a presence behind her. She knew who it was without having to turn around and not just because he was the only other person in the clinic right now. The smell of pine, spices, and vanilla-scented hand sanitizer surrounded her. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt warm breath fan across her neck.

"Ye have a beau'iful voice, darlin'." Dr. Telford said softly, ghosting his nose along her neck and into her hair. From head to toe, Y/N smelled like warm milk and honey, a hint of vanilla. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't the best scent he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Thanks." Y/N sighed as she felt him lightly rub his hands down her arms. Goosebumps rippled across her skin behind his touch. He took a step closer, completely invading her personal space. Y/N could feel something poke her behind. "Is that an ophthalmoscope in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, doctor?" She asked, pushing back into him slightly. Filip groaned, dropping his forehead onto the back of her head.

"Ye've been drivin' me crazy all day, Y/N. It's no' fair." He whined and growled as he gripped her hips. "Yer arse looks so good in these jeans. An' ye know it does cuz ye been bendin' ova an' temptin' me wit' it every chance ye go', haven' ye?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Y/N sighed, eyes drifting shut as he started to place featherlight kisses along her neck and ears.

"Lyin' doesn' become ye." Filip husked against her ear. His hands pulled her hips back into his crotch and he grind against her slowly.

"Shit, I can feel how hard you are." She huffed, gripping the counter. "Is that all for me?" She teased rocking her hips side to side as she pressed into him hard making him groan loudly in surprise.

"I want ye. Righ' now. I need ta feel ye on my cock."

"Dr. Telford." She gasped. "That's not very professional of you, sex in the workplace." If she'd been facing him, he would've seen the devious little smirk when she addressed him so formally. Y/N reached a hand up and tangled her fingers in his silky hair, tugging lightly.

"Says the wicked temptress tha' seduced her boss." He teased, nipping her earlobe. Y/N turned in his grip and draped her arms over his shoulders, giving him a look.

"Boss, huh?" She remarked, arching an eyebrow. "I thought I was seducing my partner. The sign out front says 'Telford Med Clinic' not 'Filip Med Clinic'." Filip snickered, a crooked grin gracing his lips.

"Aye, my mistake, luv. Ye seduced me nonetheless." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Seventeen years ago, if memory serves." He mumbled against her lips, grinning wider when she scoffed.

"Pretty sure you seduced me." Y/N countered and kissed him more.

"Semantics, I s'pose." Filip quipped. He moved his lips back to her neck. "We done wit' the teasin'? I'd like ta fuck ye now." He requested, sucking a hickey to her collarbone.

"Please do." Y/N agreed breathily.

Filip immediately grabbed the hem of her scrub top and yanked it off her, tossing it across the small room. Y/N reciprocated and yanked his white coat off his shoulders and dragging it down his arms. She tossed it with a bit more care and it landed in a heap on the exam table. She ran her hands up his torso and ripped his shirt open. Buttons clattered everywhere, mixing with the sounds of their heavy breathing. As Filip fought with his belt buckle- "bloody stupid hunk'a shite"- Y/N unclasped her bra and slid it off. She dropped it on the floor right as Filip made a triumphant grunt as his belt hung open. He saw the bra and his head snapped up.

"Oh, darlin'." He sighed dreamily and reached for Y/N's breasts. He cupped them in his hands. "Such marvelous tits." He boast before leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth while his fingers worked the other. Y/N raked her fingers through his hair and moaned as he sucked her nipple into a peak before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment.

"Filip, baby." She pant. He pulled away, an obscene pop echoing. Y/N tugged his head back up to hers and kissed him desperately. She scratched her nails down his exposed stomach down to his pants and squeezed his straining erection. They scrambled to undo each other's pants and get them out of their way. Y/N kicked her sneakers off and flung her jeans off leaving her in a small black thong.

"Chris'! Yer killin' me, luv. Tha' li'l numb'a at work? Cheeky wench, aren' ye?" Y/N smiled impishly.

"I thought we were done with the teasing and onto the fucking. You're doing an awful lot of the first and not nearly enough of th-" Her jeering was cut off by a massive hand around her throat. She gripped Filip's wrist and gasped in surprise, though she was anything but scared by the action.

"Keep it up an' I'll use tha' smar' mouth o' yers fer my own pleasure, leave ye sufferin' an' unsatisfied." He threatened, his deep brogue rumbling in his chest that was now pressed against hers.

"Please." Y/N squeaked.

"Please wha'?" He demanded before licking her lips.

"P-please fuck me. I want your perfect cock in my pussy, Dr. Telford." She begged feeling her eyes water as he applied a bit more pressure to her windpipe. Filip watched a lone tear run down her cheek. He kissed it away roughly before pulling her away from the counter and pushing her towards the exam table. The paper cover crinkled as Y/N caught herself and bent across it, gasping for air. She barely had time to recover when she heard the jangling of Filip's belt as he undid his pants and shoved them along with his boxer briefs down to his ankles.

"There's a good girl. Stay jus' like tha'." He instructed, giving his steel hard cock a few lazy strokes and moving the thin strip of her panties aside. He easily slipped his thumb into her entrance. "Shite, luv. Yer so we' already." He teased his thumb in and out slowly making Y/N groan.

"Filip, goddammit! Just shut up and FUCK ME!" She cried out as he suddenly slammed into her as she spoke. "God, yes." She was so wound up from just his teasing and voice, it wouldn't take long to feel that coil in her lower stomach snap. "Harder, baby." She pleaded, pushing her hips back.

"Ye feel so good aroun' my cock, Y/N. So slick an' tight." He praised snapping his hips harder until he was buried to the hilt inside her wet heat.

They fucked fast and hard as sweat covered their bodies. Y/N clawed at the exam table trying to find purchase as the intense pleasure Filip was giving her was almost too much to handle. Y/N fought to open her eyes just in time to see a shadow move past the door. Fifty-fifty chance who it was. She smirked, a twisted idea coming to mind. Moments later, when she could see through the crack under the door that someone was just on the other side, she made a decision.

"Fuck, Dr. Telford! Your cock is so big!"

Y/N glared at the door until it burst open and Thea stood there in shock. She grinned wickedly at the woman, the look was clear. _He's mine, bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Flanaclan Ladies, enjoy!


End file.
